Terrarian Army
The '''Terrarian Army '''is a Warmode event. It starts when a player kills over 5 of their NPCs in a world, with lava, traps or Rotten Eggs in Warmode. 2 ingame minutes later the Terrarian Army will attack. The player must have at least 5 NPCs in their world for it to start. If the player attempts it before Warmode, nothing will happen. The event will gain a buff after the Earth Lord. Each enemy gains 10x the health, 2x damage and 1.5x defense. Enemies Each enemy in the invasion uses one of the three armors, the Solar, Vortex and Nebula, dyed in green. The minibosses use the original sprites however. All enemies deal 150 / 250 damage upon touching. Terrarian Solder The Terrarian Soldier utilizes a modified Fighter AI which allows it to swing a sword. Stats Health - 19,000 / 38,000 Defense - 95 Armor - Solar Flare Weapon - Terra Blade Damage - 120 / 145 Terrarian Archer Suprisingly, this enemy uses the Archer AI. Stats Health - 16,000 / 32,000 Defense - 75 Armor - Vortex Weapon - Phantasm Damage - 65 / 78 Terrarian Gunner This enemy uses the Archer AI. Stats Health - 18,000 / 36,000 Defense - 75 Armor - Vortex Weapon - Vortex Beater Damage - 95 / 115 Terrarian Mage It utilizes a unique AI that combines the Spellcaster AI and Fighter AI. When it teleports, it uses a RoD. The lunar flare projectiles are a lot less deadly, otherwise it would be probably the deadliest enemy in the invasion. Stats Health - 14,000 / 28,000 Defense - 72 Armor - Nebula Weapon - Lunar Flare Damage - 65 / 78 Terrarian Summoner This enemy is similar to the Mage, but instead summons a Terrarian Dragon with 3 segments. Stats Health - 11,000 / 22,000 Defense - 55 Armor - Nebula Weapon - Terra Staff Drops Terra Staff - 1% / Terrarian Dragon To balance things out, this enemy is not an invincible minion. Instead it acts similar to the Eater of Worlds, with a Worm AI and splitting mechanic. It has 5 segments - 1 head, 3 body, 1 tail. Stats Head Health - 1,300 / 2,600 Body Health - 1,150 / 2,300 Tail Health - 1,000 / 2,000 Total Health - 5,750 / 11,500 Damage - 110 / 190 Minibosses and Bosses Terrarian General Health - 58,000 / 116,000 Defense - 110 Armor - Vortex Weapon - S.D.M.G Damage - 85 / 105 Terrarian King Health - 87,000 / 174,000 Defense - 115 Armor - Solar Flare Weapon - Meowmere Damage - 210 / 235 Terrarian Archmage Health - 72,000 / 144,000 Defense - 95 Armor - Nebula Weapon - Last Prism Damage - 85 / 95 Enemies - Post-Earth Lord The Post-Earth Lord Terrarian Army is extremely buffed, and Terrarian Kings and Archmages begin dropping Terra Essence. A couple new rare drops are available from enemies. All enemies deal 200 / 300 damage upon touching. Terrarian Solder Stats Health - 190,000 / 380,000 Defense - 142 Armor - Solar Flare Weapon - Terra Blade Damage - 270 / 300 Drops Terrarian Blade - 2.5% / Terrarian Archer Stats Health - 160,000 / 320,000 Defense - 112 Armor - Vortex Weapon - Phantasm Damage - 130 / 165 Terrarian Gunner Stats Health - 180,000 / 360,000 Defense - 112 Armor - Vortex Weapon - Vortex Beater Damage - 190 / 235 Drops Terra Shotgun - 3% / Terrarian Mage Stats Health - 140,000 / 280,000 Defense - 108 Armor - Nebula Weapon - Lunar Flare Damage - 130 / 165 Terrarian Summoner Stats Health - 110,000 / 220,000 Defense - 82 Armor - Nebula Weapon - Terra Staff Drops Terra Staff - 1% / Terrarian's Scroll - 2% / Terrarian Dragon Stats Head Health - 13,000 Body Health - 11,500 Tail Health - 10,000 Total Health - 57,500 Damage - 220 / 255 Minibosses and Bosses - Post Earth Lord Terrarian General Health - 580,000 / 1,160,000 Defense - 165 Armor - Vortex Weapon - S.D.M.G Damage - 170 / 220 Terrarian King Health - 870,000 / 1,740,000 Defense - 172 Armor - Solar Flare Weapon - Meowmere Damage - 420 / 450 Terrarian Archmage Health - 720,000 / 1,440,000 Defense - 142 Armor - Nebula Weapon - Last Prism Damage - 170 / 220 Notes * The reason why the Terrarian Summoner and Terrarian Mage have the same armor texture is because the Stardust Armour I made did not turn out too well. Category:Events Category:War Mode Events